Feur Factory Movie 6: Garbodor
Feur Factory Movie 6: Garbodor & Trubbish at the Mystery of Kremlings is a New Movie this met Garbodor and Trubbish. Plot At Night of Kidd and May is sleeping and don't wake me up, But Garbodor and Trubbish in bed, They gonna see Torterra, Beartic and Salamence they did you go, They gonna see the Keiko, Tatsuaki and Meowth in the beach and look at the moon, And the day comes, Bradly says Rhyhorn but Krocko Kremling and Jeff Goomba out of the bush, All friends going to meet Kremlings, But Kidd and May wake up in the morning, But Keiko and Tatsuaki sent out Furret, Noctowl, Ninetales, Spinarak, Breloom, Shuckle, Sunflora, Stantler and Electrode, But May sent out Nidoqueen, Seadra, Tentacruel and Golduck, But Kidd Summers sent out Rapidash, Vileplume, Hitmonlee, Durant, Vaporeon and Pidgeot, But May throws Giovanni Kremling, Ice Gator and Hal Koopa, But Kidd throws Carnotaurus, Gigalith and Scolipede, Krocko Kremling, Giovanni Kremling, Carnotaurus, Gigalith and Scolipede in the ground, Kidd hits Stantler, If Bowser comes in the ground with Krocko Kremling, If Pok mon and Kremlings decide to become dicks and use the island's animals to steel the cake, cups, ice cream and forks, Krocko Kremling says HAHAHHAHHAAAAA, May in the Banana Hoards, There are no bananas, Kidd in the DK Hut, Krocko Kremling Hits Kidd, Kidd fighting the Kremling, But all friends in the resturants, But Silke comes is the Pok mon Trainer, They battle with Bradly, The Characters and Pok mon have lunch after the battle. And go to the park after lunch, But Bradly, Pikachu, Togepi, Pansage, Axew, Scraggy, Psyduck, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pachirisu, Spheal, Audino, Poliwhirl, Leavanny, Excadrill, Meloetta and Emolga going to play in the park, But Bradly sent out Pawniard, Armaldo, Kabutops and Scyther, But Leavanny get the large bag are black, There are 2 black bags, But 4 Pok mons are cutting 2 bags, They put on the 2 black big bag is Kidd and May, Kidd and May in the large black bag and they roar, All friends scared afraid and run out, but May and Kidd in the black large bag and see the Kremlings and Pok mon going to the new island, But May and Kidd in the barrel blast, But Gigalith eats cake and the Kalimba Tiki Hypnosis on Gigalith, Rhyhorn and Miltank is a boss, They fights with Kidd and May, But May fights Miltank, Kidd runs out of Rhyhorn, They defeat Rhyhorn and Miltank, But Kremlings and Pok mon are going, But May and Kidd runs out, Bowser run out, Krocko Kremling and Jeff Goomba run, May and Kidd smash all the Pok mon and Kremlings, Rambi and Squawks comes, May and Kidd defeat Miltank, Rhyhorn, Gigalith, Tentacruel and Hal Koopa, Bowser sents all the Kremlings and Pok mon, Bowser, Electrode, Jeff Goomba and Krocko Kremlings in the airship, Krocko Kremlings say Tork shoot the bomb, Krocko Kremling and Ice Gator play Wii Wheel, Garbodor put hand on Krocko Kremling, Nidoking do hammer on the guitar bag, Shark shake on the DS, Durant put eyes on the DS, Tentacruel do hammer on the DS, Holding Totodile Figure and hang, Carnotaurus and Krocko Kremling play with Machine, But Krocko Kremling and Giovanni Kremling, Jaws the Shark, Gyarados, Golduck, Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Nidoqueen and Seadra come in the bed, Nidoqueen knocks the 2 Kremlings, Nidoqueen says They taking Pearl is it, Nidoqueen says No, Bowser in the Airship go to Forest Frenzy, Hammer Bro, Dry Bones and Hal Koopa in the Kitchen, But Kidd, May, Squawks and Rambi walk slow and there comes the rain, All friends come, But Poliwhirl slaps Kidd, Kidd, May, Squawks and Rambi doing muscles, Kidd hold 2 muscles, May holding muscles, Poliwhirl throws the thing, Rambi!, Squawks fly up and fall down, But Kidd fighting May, Kidd punching the Thing, Rambi using his Muscles, Squawks go Hawk Hawk Hawk is the pipe go Vreah, Vreah, Vreah, Vreah, Kidd say okay Rambi, Kidd go and see him, May holding this muscles, Kidd fighting Poliwhirl, Poliwhirl say you versuck, Kidd is rock and roll and kick your as, May, Rambi and Squawks are suck, I wanna to return you take fair of the Kidd then kick your as, This song for ever, Airship shoot Bullet Bill over the house, Winky carry friends, Kidd wins save Winky, All Animals and Pok mons, May on the Winky, May punch the airship they spin all over it, Bowser hits the house, Raichu hit the airship, Puts fire on the airship, Krocko Kremling says Oh Shit, The Dragon Shit, The Dragon Shit, Garbodor sent Pipe, All Pok mon and Kremlings in the Pipe, But Garbodor and Trubbish say pingas, Krocko Kremling in the pipe and go with Pok mon and Kremlings in the pipe, Nidoqueen in the pipe and come in pipe but all Pok mon in the pipe, Pidgeot in the pipe and come on in but all Pok mon in the pipe, But defeat Airship, This Team Bradly filled, May say they gonna kick your as, Jeff Goomba and Krocko Kremling says they gonna tell you and gonna kill you, Bradly says I don't no, Garbodor and Trubbish says pingas, Garbodor says where are you doing, There are Kremlings and Pok mons got out of the pipe, Team Garbodor fill this team, Bradly says I don't no, Garbodor hears bowser voice, Bradly get ready vs Team Garbodor, Stantler hits Winky, May fighting Rhyhorn, Squirtle and Bulbasaur are fighting Ice Gator, Squawks doing kill Nidoqueen go Hawk Hawk Hawk Do Spiding, Ellie hits Rhyhorn, But Team Bradly fighting all Pok mons and Kremlings, Bradly stomping his feet on Seadra and Rapidash, Rambi and Squawks killing all the Kremlings and Pok mons, Hitmontop kill Carnotaurus, Hitmontop is down, Bradly fighting Garbodor, Krocko Kremling and Nidoqueen fighting May, Timburr hits on Nidoqueen and Krocko Kremling, Winky hit all friends and Kremlings and Pok mon, Kidd on the Killer Whale and hits Garbodor, Bowser kicks Bradly, Bowser kicks May, Magmortar use the gun all over Diddy Kong, May fighting Bowser, Bowser slaps May, Bowser puts fire on Bradly and Rambi, Bradly punch Bowser, Where did Bowser, Jeff Goomba, Hal Koopa, Steve Dry Bones, Keith Hammer Bro, Jaws the Shark, Krocko Kremling, Giovanni Kremling, Ice Gator and Carnotaurus Go, Team Garbodor fill this team will be Pok mon, Team Bradly VS Team Garbodor, 3-2-1 GO!, Bradly fighting Garbodor, Team Bradly fighting all Pok mons, Bradly fighting Garbodor, Garbodor punch Bradly, Scraggy hits Garbodor, Bradly punch defeat Garbodor, Bradly says Thank you to defeat Garbodor and Trubbish, All friends having party, But May and Kidd going inside the mummy bag they going to sleep, There are all friends going. Characters Humans *Bradly *Leavanny *Excadrill *Emolga *Meloetta *Audino *Poliwhirl *Tatsuaki and Keiko (Team Black) *Kidd Summers *May *Deerling (Four Forms of Seasons) *Keldeo (Two Forms) *Hitmontop *Squawks the Parrot *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Ellie the Elephant *Quawks the Parrot *Winky the Frog *Orco the Killer Whale *Silke (Pok mon Trainer) Pok mon *Meowth (Team Black's) *Bulbasaur (Bradly's) *Squirtle (Bradly's) *Togepi (Bradly's) *Axew (Bradly's) *Scraggy (Bradly's) *Pachirisu (Bradly's) *Spheal (Bradly's) *Pikachu (Bradly's) *Psyduck (Bradly's) *Panpour (Bradly's) *Pansage (Bradly's) *Honchkrow (Bradly's) *Petilil (Bradly's) *Pansear (Bradly's) *Pawniard (Bradly's) *Scyther (Bradly's) *Armaldo (Bradly's) *Kabutops (Bradly's) *Furret (Team Black's) *Noctowl (Team Black's) *Ninetales (Team Black's) *Spinarak (Team Black's) *Breloom (Team Black's) *Shuckle (Team Black's) *Sunflora (Team Black's) *Electrode (Team Black's) *Jeff Goomba (Team Black's) *Krocko Kremling (Team Black's) *Rhyhorn (Team Black's) *Miltank (Team Black's) *Nidoqueen (May's) *Tentacruel (May's) *Golduck (May's) *Seadra (May's) *Giovanni Kremling (May's) *Ice Gator (May's) *Hal Koopa (May's) *Rapidash (Kidd Summers's) *Vileplume (Kidd Summers's) *Hitmonlee (Kidd Summers's) *Durant (Kidd Summers's) *Stantler (Team Black's) *Pidgeot (Kidd Summers's) *Carnotaurus (Kidd Summers's) *Gigalith (Kidd Summers's) *Scolipede (Kidd Summers's) *Bowser (Kidd Summers's) *Druddigon (Silke's) *Zebstrika (Silke's) *Hydreigon (Silke's) *Swoobat (Silke's) *Mankey (Silke's) *Heatmor (Silke's) *Garbodor (Garbodor's) *Trubbish (Garbodor's) *Raichu (Plush) *Steve Dry Bones *Keith Hammer Bro. *Timburr (x4) *Jaws the Shark *King Kong *Nidoking *Venonat *Shellder *Cloyster *Onix *Tangela *Gyarados *Omastar *Forretress *Corsola *Octillery *Skarmory *Seedot *Taillow *Spinda *Trapinch *Swablu *Whiscash *Baltoy *Cradily *Kecleon *Relicanth *Budew *Cherubi *Snover *Tympole *Dwebble *Deino *Torterra *Beartic *Salamence *Pidove (multiple) *Tranquill (multiple) *Mandibuzz (multiple) *Braviary (multiple) *Spearow (multiple) *Fearow (multiple) *Diglett (multiple) *Wartortle (multiple) *Blastoise (multiple) *Ivysaur (multiple) *Venusaur (multiple) *Rattata (multiple) *Magikarp *Basculin (x2) *Feebas *Goldeen *Seaking *Frillish (multiple) *Jellicent (multiple) *Alomomola *Dodrio (multiple) *Exeggutor (multiple) *Tauros (multiple) *Scrafty (multiple) *Whirlipede (multiple) *Fraxure (multiple) *Sandslash (multiple) *Darumaka (multiple) *Darmanitan *Stoutland (multiple) *Mienshao (multiple) *Bouffalant (multiple) Teams of Final Battle is Team Bradly vs Team Garbodor Team Bradly *Bradly *Leavanny *Excadrill *Emolga *Meloetta *Audino *Poliwhirl *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Togepi *Scraggy *Axew *Pansage *Pachirisu *Spheal *Pikachu *Psyduck *Pawniard *Scyther *Armaldo *Kabutops *Tatsuaki and Keiko (Team Black) *Meowth *Kidd Summers *May *Deerling (Four Forms) *Keldeo (Two Forms) *Hitmontop *Timburr *Squawks the Parrot *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Ellie the Elephant *Quawks the Parrot *Winky the Frog *Orco the Killer Whale Team Garbodor *Krocko Kremling *Carnotaurus *Jaws the Shark *Giovanni Kremling *Ice Gator *Jeff Goomba *Hal Koopa *Steve Dry Bones *Keith Hammer Bro. *Bowser *Pidgeot *Nidoqueen *Nidoking *Ninetales *Vileplume *Venonat *Golduck *Tentacruel *Rapidash *Shellder *Cloyster *Onix *Electrode *Hitmonlee *Rhyhorn *Tangela *Seadra *Gyarados *Vaporeon *Omastar *Furret *Noctowl *Spinarak *Sunflora *Forretress *Shuckle *Corsola *Octillery *Skarmory *Stantler *Miltank *Seedot *Taillow *Breloom *Spinda *Trapinch *Swablu *Whiscash *Baltoy *Cradily *Kecleon *Relicanth *Budew *Cherubi *Snover *Gigalith *Tympole *Scolipede *Dwebble *Trubbish *Garbodor *Durant *Deino Music Trax: *SM64 - Piranha Plant's Lullaby *SMRPG - Still, the Road is Full of Dangers *DKC2 - Crocodile Cacophony *DKC2 - K. Rool Returns *DKC1 - King of Cling *DKC1 - Mine Cart Madness *SMRPG - The Road is Full Of Dangers *Pok mon 3 - Johto Movie Theme *DKC2 - Stickerbrush Symphony *Pok mon Black 2 & White 2 - Gym Leader Battle *SMG - Speedy Comet *DKC2 - K. Rool Returns *Pok mon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky - Oh No!!! *SMRPG - The Road is Full of Dangers *DKCR - Boss Appear *DKCR - Mugly's Battle *DKCR - Boss Defeated *DKCR - Boss Clear *DKCR - Tiki Tong *SMB3 (Cartoon) - Airship *DKC1 - Forest Frenzy *Kevin Macleod - Tectonic *DKC2 - Game Over *DK64 - Cranky's Lab *SSF2 - Guile's Theme *SMG - Airship Attack *Transformers Prime - Prime Launch *Transformers Prime - Prime Finale *Pok mon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky - Dusknoir's Theme *Kevin Macleod - Action *Pok mon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky - Dusknoir & Darkrai Battle *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Harlem Brawl *DKC2 - Crocodile Cacophony *Pok mon Black 2 & White 2 - World Tournament Finals Battle *Transformers Prime - Prime Finale *LOZMM - Majora's Mask Battle *SM64 - Ending Demo *SM64 - Staff Roll Cast Category:Movies Category:Miis Category:Pokémon